Vulcan (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Ironsmith= |-|Warforged= |-|Full Metal Vulcan= |-|Warmaker= |-|Golden= Summary When the Gods of Rome ride chariots across the sky, it is Vulcan that made them. When they reach for weapons to wield in battle, it is Vulcan that forged them. When the very earth rumbles and mountains erupt in searing flame, it is Vulcan’s rage that burns. Smith of the Gods, Vulcan crafts with fire and forge as an artist would with paint and brush. As an infant, so hideous was Vulcan that his disgusted mother, Juno, cast him into the sea from the heights of Mount Olympus. So great was the fall, it smashed one of Vulcan’s legs, a wound from which he would never recover. Beneath the waves, a sea nymph, Thetis, rescued the child-god and raised him as her own. As Vulcan grew, he ventured to the surface and discovered fire and the art of smithing. His natural talents emerged and he forged wondrous jewels for his adopted mother. Summoned to a gala on Mount Olympus, Thetis wore Vulcan’s glittering gifts, but when Juno discovered Vulcan had made them, she jealously demanded he return to Mount Olympus. Angrily, Vulcan refused. In his stead, he sent a magnificent throne of gold and gems that imprisoned Juno when she sat upon it. For three days Juno was so entombed, and would have remained so had not Jupiter, Vulcan’s father, interjected. To Vulcan he offered an exchange, Juno’s freedom for the hand of Venus, the most beautiful Goddess of Love. Vulcan agreed. Though his vengeance was served cold, the fire of spite still burns in Vulcan’s chest. Unable to truly forgive, he loses himself at the forge. None of the wondrous chariots, jewelry or weapons he crafts can ever fill the hurt in his heart, but each one is worthy of a God. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Vulcan, Smith of the Gods, Hephaestus (greek name) Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Roman God, God of the Forge Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Fire Manipulation, Weapon Creation (Can create various weapons like his hammer, swords, spears or canons), Matter Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Can generate powerful shockwaves by slamming the ground with his hammer), Explosion Manipulation (Via Magma Bomb, can toss a bomb that explodes in a radius on impact with the ground), Homing Attack (Via Earthshaker), Statistics Amplification (Via Master Craftsman), Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to other regular gods) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with other regular gods) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ (Can harm other regular gods) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Can take hits from regular deities) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his hammer, several meters via shocwaves, dozens of meters via canons Standard Equipment: His Hammer, Canons, Various weapons he can create, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity. Is a master craftman who cafted extremely powerful weapons for all the gods of Olympus. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Master Craftman:' Whenever Vulcan successfully hits an enemy god with an ability he gains bonus to Movement Speed and MP5 for 5s. *'Backfire:' Vulcan blasts a fireball out of his Forge, pushing him back and dealing damage to all enemies in its path, marking the first god that is hit. The Inferno Cannon prioritizes the marked target and deals 15% more damage to that god. *'Inferno Canon:' Vulcan constructs an Inferno Cannon that shoots fireballs in a cone that deal damage to the target every second. The Inferno Cannon lasts until destroyed or another is placed. This inherits Vulcan's penetrations but does not apply on-hit effects. Inferno Cannon takes 50% additional damage from non-god sources. Inferno Cannon ignores 25% of the target's Magical Protection. *'Magma Bomb:' Vulcan tosses a bomb that explodes in a radius on impact with the ground, damaging and knocking back nearby enemies. *'Earthshaker:' Vulcan launches a rocket that explodes on impact with the ground. The rocket starts at 60% strength, and increases damage the further it travels from Vulcan. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Roman Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Hammer Users Category:Blacksmiths Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE